The invention relates generally to cigarette holders and more specifically to a cigarette holder which filters and purifies both sidestream smoke (from the burning tip of a cigarette) and mainstream smoke (smoke exhaled by the smoker).
Scientific studies have shown that the largest single cause of preventable disease and death in the United States is due to cigarette smoking. The evidence indicates that the chances of a smoker getting lung cancer is approximately 11 times greater than that of the non-smoker, and the chances of a smoker dying from heart disease is approximately 3 times greater than that of a non-smoker. Smoking is therefore the leading cause of premature death in the United States.
In recent years, health authorities have become increasingly concerned with the effects of environmental tobacco smoke (ETS) on non-smokers. Environmental tobacco smoke consists of the smoke exhaled by the smoker (the mainstream smoke) as well as the smoke generated by the burning tip of the cigarette (sidestream smoke). Non-smokers find that environmental tobacco smoke has an unpleasant odor and often causes nasal and throat irritation. In addition, scientific studies have shown that non-smokers exposed to ETS have twice the chance of getting lung cancer as non-smokers not exposed to ETS. Furthermore, studies have shown that second-hand smoke is a cause of atherosclerotic disease. The overall public health impact of ETS is considerable. Of the estimated 280,000 smoking-related deaths that occur each year in the United States, 53,000 have been attributed to ETS making passive smoke the third leading preventable cause of death after active smoking and alcohol use. In addition, the relative risk of cardiovascular disease is considered to be 1.2 to 1.3 for individuals exposed to ETS. Of the deaths caused by ETS, the number of deaths from heart disease is about 3 times the number of non-cardiac deaths.
In addition to health hazards, there are many other unpleasant effects of smoking. The unpleasant odor of tobacco permeates the homes of smokers, imparting unpleasant odors to drapes, furnishings, carpets and the like. Also, the hot ashes from cigarettes cause burns in furniture, rugs, bedding, car upholstery, carpets and clothing. Furthermore, the teeth and the fingers of smokers are often discolored with a brown stain from the tobacco smoke. Tragedies often occur, wherein a smoker falls asleep with a lit cigarette and causes a fire.
Many devices have been disclosed which are intended to combat deleterious health and other effects of cigarette smoking. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,859 (Bowen, et al.) discloses a device having two sections. The first section has a cigarette holder for holding a lit cigarette with a first filter. The second section has a second filter and a mouthpiece for exhaling smoke. A third central section has a battery and exhaust fan for directing the sidestream out of the device and for supplying sufficient air to keeping the cigarette lit and the device cool. A third filter of activated carbon may be used to remove gaseous elements. The use of an exhaust fan makes the device impractical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,477 (Valdez) discloses a device that has two concentric tubes held apart by two end pieces, with filter material between the tubes to filter sidestream smoke. No provisions are made for the filtration or purification of mainstream smoke. The cigarette is placed inside the inner tube. In this device, holes at the end of the inner tube provide for air intake. It appears that ashes inside the tube will block the air into air-intake holes extinguishing the lit cigarette. It also appears that as the cigarette burns it no longer will be supported by the end piece at the lit end of the cigarette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,332 (Wallace) discloses a pack-sized cigarette holder with two mouthpieces, one for inhaling and the other for exhaling smoke. It comprises a dual filter, one of HEPA for removing particulate matter and the other a polyurethane for removing odor from the smoke. On exhaling through the second mouthpiece, the first mouthpiece is closed by a ball. Exhaling pushes a disc which allows smoke into the body of the device. This device is cumbersome. Furthermore, HEPA requires a considerable pressure to cause a gas to flow through it. This renders the device impractical for exhaling smoke from a cigarette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,766 (Ross, Jr.) discloses a device which encloses a cigarette. A long tube is used with an external filter to filter both the sidestream and mainstream smoke. An exhaust fan is used to direct smoke out of the device. This device is cumbersome and not portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,798 (Jackson) discloses a cigarette holder body with a mouthpiece. The filter end of the cigarette fits into the body. Exhaled smoke is blown into the mouthpiece and filtered by a filter cartridge. This device does nothing to filter or purify sidestream smoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,907 (Roja Henao, et al.) discloses a device which includes an ignitor which lights a cigarette when it is placed in a device. A spring-loaded fresh air intake valve allows the air to go to the lighted cigarette. A bellows is used to trap exhausted smoke or a detachable filter can be used, It is not clear how the bellows performs this function or how the entrapped gases are disposed of.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,407 (Bonanno, et al.) discloses a device which uses a power source to maintain an air flow to the lit portion of the cigarette and to drive the exhaled smoke through a filter. The motor driven air impeller can be stopped to extinguish the cigarette. This device does not filter mainstream (exhaled smoke) at all.
There is a need for a small, light, convenient to use cigarette holder which effectively filters and purifies both mainstream and sidestream smoke without the use of a power sources, as described below.